


I Just Wanted To Say I Love You

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Songfics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-The Final Problem, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, lots of fluff, probably a bit nauseating idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: my last Ed Sheeran inspired songfic for Sherlolly based off of the song How Would You Feel. Post-TFP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'm satisfied with how this turned out but I sure hope someone loves it lol. Comments are very appreciated. I make sure to respond to everybody.

_You are the one girl and you know that it’s true. I’m feeling younger every time that I’m alone with you._

                Molly Hooper’s flat was in complete disarray. She had spent the night on the couch, curled up under a soft throw with her half drank cup of tea on the table. Even though she hadn’t slept a wink that night, she still didn’t feel like sleeping. Her mind was racing, going through several moments in which she shared with the consulting detective. She was searching to figure out if he had truly meant the words.

                Her thoughts flashbacked to the day he took her out crime solving. He had seemed a bit nervous when he asked her, which was quite unusual for him. Sherlock acted even more like a child (in a fun way) when they were speaking with the man who loved trains. She remembered the silly faces he’d make at her during their questioning; trying to stifle her laughter though she did give a smile. The moment in the stairwell took the cake. Molly always saw right through him when he was hiding his emotions but he hadn’t bothered to hide them that day. The discovery of her engagement struck a bittersweet feeling between them. He truly was happy for her, she knew, but the very real smile he gave her before kissing her cheek sent her reeling on the inside. She had always known since then that Sherlock Holmes did, indeed, feel _something_ for her.

                She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint knock on her door. All she could do was stare at it, already knowing who it was. She knew he had meant the words now. Everything added up logically.

                “Molly?” Sherlock called out, his voice soft and almost breathless. Getting up from the tangle of her blanket, she opened the door.

 

_How would you feel, if I told you I loved you? It’s just something that I want to do. I’ll be taking my time, spending my life falling deeper in love with you. So tell me that you love me too._

                “Sherlock,” Molly gasped, “you look awful! Come in, I’ll make you some tea. Come on, now.” She took one of his battered up hands covered in splintered scars and lead him into her sitting room. Molly gently sat him on the couch, offering her blanket to him. He took the soft fabric in between his fingers and only held it there as she made his tea. “You’ve given me such a fright what with not hearing from you since yesterday afternoon and—“ She stopped when she turned to see him standing not two feet away from her.

                “I’m sorry. Molly, I’m so sorry,” Sherlock told her in a gentle voice. “There are so many things that need to be explained, and I will get to that eventually, but right now there’s only one thing that’s important.”

                “You can tell me anything, Sherlock,” Molly encouraged with a small smile.

                Taking her hands in his, Sherlock spoke, “Molly Hooper, it is a privilege to be loved by you and to take that for granted would be a crime in itself.” Her breath caught as he so easily talked about her feelings for him. “There’s been so many words left unsaid over the years and it’s time to bring them to the surface, as they have waited in the dark long enough. I just need to, no, want to tell you that I meant what I said. I’m in love with you, Molly. Please, say you don’t despise me after everything I’ve done in the past, though I wouldn’t be surprised. I just…need you.” Sherlock searched her expressionless face for a sign. Her lips curved into a sweet, knowing smile.

                “You don’t have to convince me, Sherlock, I know. I love you too. It’s always been you,” Molly admitted, tears of joy threatening to spill over.

                “You,” Sherlock began.

                “Love you?”

                “Knew?” Molly blinked in surprise.

                “Of course I knew, Sherlock. You laid your heart bare for me the day you found out about my engagement.” Molly wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer to her.               

“I’ve made so many mistakes, Molly. Keeping you at arms’ length was one of them. I couldn’t comprehend what would cause someone as lovely as you to fall for such a flawed man,” Sherlock confessed.

“I have flaws too, my love. I love you just the way you are. I wouldn’t change a thing about you,” Molly spoke softly before rising up on her toes to capture his lips with hers, the tea completely forgotten. There was still a lot that needed to be mended between them, but they did have a hell of a start.

 

_Every moment that I spend with you, we were sat upon our best friend’s roof. I had both of my arms round you, watching the sunrise replace the moon._

It wasn’t long before weeks turned into months. Sherlock and Molly were staying with John that weekend to help out with Rosie. 221B had been renovated and things were starting to get back to normal. Well, if crime solving with an eccentric consulting detective was considered normal. It had been a long day, but neither of them could sleep, so they had just talked most of the night. Sherlock led her out on the roof of John’s place around five in the morning to watch the sunrise. They sat there in companionable silence, Sherlock’s arms wrapped around Molly’s small figure as her feet were curled beneath her on his lap. She leaned back into his embrace, slightly nuzzling her nose against the curve of his jaw before placing small kisses along his jawline.

Sherlock turned his head to plant his lips against hers slowly. He whispered ‘I love you’ in between kisses, holding her tighter as if he was afraid she would disappear if he didn’t keep her close. Their lips parted, revealing a beautiful smile that graced Sherlock’s face. His eyes crinkled at the corners as his undying love for her was plain to see just by looking into them. He placed a chaste kiss upon the tip of her nose when the baby monitor in the pocket of her cardigan rang out Rosie’s cries.

“Come on, let’s calm her before John wakes up,” Molly said, holding out her hand to Sherlock. They re-entered John’s flat to take care of their goddaughter together.   


End file.
